Endurance
This is an awesome fanfiction by ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever 20:25,11/22/2015. Allegiances Kittypets Hurit Algoma Leotie Dena Dyani EchoClan Leader: Whisperstar Deputy: Bouncenose Medicine Cat: Leafheart Apprentice, Bluepaw Warriors: Shiningwind Swiftwind Braveclaw Whitefoot Eaglecry Featherfall Apprentice, Swiftpaw Waterheart Rainbowlight Petalheart Apprentice, Lunepaw Silverdew Whistlewind Nightfoot Dewclaw Apprentice, Stripepaw Sweetrose Apprentice, Duskpaw Apprentices: Bluepaw Swiftpaw Lunepaw Stripepaw Duskpaw Queens: Orchidpetal - mother to Quackkit, Waddlekit, and Dancerkit Pinkblossom - mother to Aurorakit, Dawnkit, and Moonkit Elders: Moonblossom Ticklenose TyrantClan Leader: Blood Others: Flesh Claw Bone Brick Slam Weight Bloodthirsty Tyrant Monster Cruel Queens: Dark - mother to Lisp and Ripped Claw Night - mother to Savage and Cold Chapter One Algoma and Leotie, the two smallest kits of Hurit's litter, sighed and watched Dena and Dyani play. If Algoma or Leotie approached, Dyani would say, "Go away. This is no game for weaklings like you." and Dena would chime in "Yeah! You're too little to play with a ball of yarn! Actually, you're too little to play with us or do anything exciting!" and both of them sang "You're just little babies! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" "Leotie?" Algoma whispered. "Yeah?" Leotie whispered back. "I was thinking about running away." "No way." "I'm going." "Fine." ---- That night, when Hurit, Dena, Dyani, and Leotie were asleep, Algoma crept out of the basket. She slipped out of an open window and padded out to the forest. Inside a hollow log she fell asleep. Chapter Two "Intruder!" "Wha...?" Algoma yawned. She snapped awake when she saw the large black tom leaning over her. "Get out of our territory!" snapped the black tom. A broad brown tabby tom stepped into sight. "Lay off it, Nightfoot," he said. "My name is Braveclaw. You've already met Nightfoot. These two are Featherfall and her apprentice Swiftpaw. We are just some of EchoClan's cats." "My name is Algoma," Algoma squeaked. "I come from Twolegplace. My mother is Hurit, and my sisters are Dena, Dyani, and Leotie. Hurit told me my father was called... Dewclaw?" "Well then, Algoma, if you want to run away from kittypet life, come with us," Braveclaw laughed. "You see, Dewclaw is my younger brother! I guess I'm your Uncle Braveclaw." "You're bringing the intruder into our camp?" screeched Nightfoot. "She's probably a rogue from Twolegplace, and she's going to bring rogues into the heart of our territory to attack us!" "Lay off, Nightfoot," Featherfall ordered. "I may not be leading the patrol, but I do know that Braveclaw is my brother and that I am the aunt of this kit. Algoma, ignore Nightfoot. We call him all claw and no think." "Well, Aunt Featherfall, he is all claw and no think," Algoma giggled. "Calling him that is all true." ---- "So this is one of the kits Dewclaw mentioned!" EchoClan's leader, Whisperstar, exclaimed. "Well, kittypets aren't usually welcome in the Clan, but since you're half-EchoClan, then we'll have to make an exception. How old are you?" "Three moons," Algoma replied. "Then you aren't old enough to be an apprentice, but you will have a Clan name," announced Whisperstar. "Tell me, has Hurit told you what your name means?" "Valley of flowers," Algoma answered with pride. "Will all cats swift enough to evade a TyrantClan cat join beneath the Meetingrock to listen to my words!" called Whisperstar. "This kit is a kittypet, but she is one of Hurit's kits. She wants to become a member of EchoClan, and so be it. Algoma, do you wish to become a Clan cat?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you the name of Valleykit. May you grow up to be a fine member of EchoClan, and stay strong despite your kittypet roots," announced Whisperstar. "Algoma?" shouted Leotie. "Algoma, why are you here?" "My name is Valleykit now," announced Valleykit. "Whisperstar, this is my sister Leotie." "My name means flower of the prairie, and I made a promise to stay with Valleykit forever," announced Leotie. "Whisperstar, I wish to become a member of EchoClan." "Very well," agreed Whisperstar. "Leotie, do you wish to become a Clan cat?" "I do," nodded Leotie. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you the name of Prairiekit," announced Whisperstar. "May you grow up to be a fine member of EchoClan, and stay strong despite your kittypet roots. You two will be in care of